Thanksgiving with the Weasley's
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: He was roaming the halls feeling pity for himself when he bumped into someone that made him want to live. Does she have what it takes to make him not go home for the Holidays' or is it just a toy with his heart? Based on an American Holiday. 1st RWPP eva!
1. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY HPS characters; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanx to all who has reviewed to any of my fics and who'll review to this one, too. For those who are constant reviewers may be a little thrown off at the fact that this is a Ron/Pansy fic. I've decided to do as xXxVicky-BxXx do, and do short-shots (3-5 chapters) for holidays. That does not mean my regular stories won't have holidays' in them! Also, any short-shots will not just be Dramione fics, as you can tell. I will have parings like Rose/Scorpius, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Lavender, and Draco/Hermione. Those will be the main-and most likely only short-shots I write, unless I feel like writing one about their kids together. For, example Blasie/Lavender kid with Harry/Ginny's kid. Get my point? Anyhow, review and we'll all be happy. It only takes a minute or two out of your life. I'm sure you can spear me one or two minutes to review! REVIEW!!

**Thanks sooooooo much for black wolfgirl2722 for being an awesome beta-er! She always beta's everything, even on short notice. Thanks again!**

-

A red head walked down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after being told off yet again by a Gryffindor. He never really seen eye to eye with the ladies. After, all he wasn't Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. But, why should that matter? All he wanted was one girl. One girl that'll love him for him…or at least like him. He'd been in a steady relationship with Lavender Brown, but that's all they would ever be, a steady relationship, nothing more. He wanted something more than she could give him. More than she was. Of course, he liked her. He liked her a lot, but she didn't have what he was looking for. What was he looking for, anyway? Looks? More beauty? Body? Heart? Love? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was missing something, but he just didn't know what it was.

Turning a corner he walked longer. He didn't feel like going back to the gold and scarlet common room. He felt as if he was being boxed in and no one could tell. Not even his best friends, Harry and Hermione.

After, several more minutes of walking he turned another corner, only this time he bumped into a short, hard object. "Owwww!" he heard it scream before a semi-light thud.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley. Hasn't your mother thought you never to hit a lady?" the girl replied from the floor.

Ron looked down at the "object" he hit. He was in no mood to argue with a Slytherin, especially a girl Slytherin…he wouldn't be able to punch a girl. "Ladies, yeah. Smut? No. It was an accident, anyhow."

She jumped up brushing her pants off in the process; "Yeah, your birth was an accident-" she stopped due to the lack of air passing her airway.

He hadn't known what came over him, but by the time he knew what he was doing he was chocking Pansy Parkinson. He dropped her in shock. Looking down at his hands he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to."

Pansy fell to the floor holding her throat. "You're crazy Weasley. I'm going to tell Dumbledore." she said crawling down the hall towards the headmaster's office. If she thought she was going to make it there crawling then she was crazy. His office was at least three floors above theirs, and with the staircases changing she could fall to her death.

Ron ran to her side, pulling her into an abandoned classroom. "You can't do that. Are you trying to get me expelled?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes flashed a jet black, "Well, I wasn't the one trying to strangle someone, was I? What's got you knickers up in a bunch that you're killing people?" she said through gritted teeth, still rubbing her neck.

Ron sat down in the corner and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. One minute he was feeling hopeless and uncaring for himself; the next fearful and worried. He didn't care anymore if she told or not. At least he'd be gone from this girl-ed up school.

Pansy stared at him. He was truly sorry. But she saw something else too. Could it be self-pity? Or maybe lost hope? She didn't know. All she wanted to know was what could make the red head so down that he'd just give up on himself like that? What had ruined him from his normal everyday life? It couldn't be that his friendship was in trouble or homework problems because she was sure Granger wouldn't let that get him down. So what could it be? Girl problems? He couldn't have girl problems. He was to…full to have them. He wasn't all scrawny and dumb acting like he was a year before. As a matter of fact he had muscles, a tan, a brain, what more could he have that he didn't already have? Money? Money wasn't everything. Trust. She had as much money as the Malfoy's did and she was as unhappy as a child away from its parents.

She walked over to him and sat down, "What's wrong Weasley?"

Ron looked over his hands at her, "And why would I tell you?"

"Because, I'm the only one here. Plus, you seem as if you need to let some thoughts escape that big head of yours."

"Great, first you ask me what's wrong, and then you insult me. What do you want anyway, Parkinson? Aren't you suppose to be crawling to tell Dumbledore on me?" he asked questioningly.

The girl sighed. "I want to know what's wrong with you." She too wasn't as dumb as everyone thought her out to be. Nor as ugly. She had pretty, long, wavy, dark brown hair. A nice shape, pretty face, and now a caring attitude. Everything a guy was looking for in a woman.

"Why? So you can use it against me? No, way, Parkinson. Leave me alone."

"Listen, Weasley if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, I swear I'll tell Dumbledore you choked me," she said seriously. She already knew he'd tell her. What would he rather face - her telling the whole school his feelings or being expelled?

Ron took in a deep breath, "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I swear you'll regret it," he threatened her, but she didn't so much as blink at it. All she did was look at him with blank eyes. "It's the Gryffindors. The girls I mean…why am I telling you this?" he asked. He didn't just want to open up to one of his least favorite people.

She knitted her eyebrows, "Because if you don't I'm going to tell. What about the Gryffindor girls?" she started him back where he left off.

But, Ron was being Ron and wouldn't just tell her, "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I just want to know. I don't know why and probably never will, so tell me before I go back to being Slytherin Pansy Parkinson." she said her patients now wearing thin.

He decided she was right…now. "Well…I'm…I'm not a ladies man like Harry or Malfoy. The girls don't like me. I don't even know why I still put up with them." he sighed putting his head in his hands again.

"I thought you were with Brown?" she asked confused. Why would he be looking for a girl when he already had one? _Weasley doesn't know how to stick with one girl at a time does he? No wonder they don't like him. I don't blame them._

She could see he hesitated, "I didn't see much in her. She was pretty, nice, and a great kisser, if I might had, but she was her, so I broke it off earlier. All she ever wanted to do was snog. What about knowing each other? Don't you woman like to know about your spouses or something?" he asked.

Pansy smiled, "Well, most of us do. What did you not see in her? You both seemed so into each other."

"We were, until I saw how Harry was with Ginny. They knew each other more than Lavender and I knew each other and we've been together longer. Isn't that saying something? My sister and Harry seemed so into each other…so in love. Like they were going somewhere, but with Lavender and I, all we were going to was the end of the year and then our own ways."

Pansy nodded her head understanding what he said completely. When she was sure he was finished she spoke up, "Maybe you just wasn't meant to end up with her. Maybe you're looking for love."

Ron's head shot up again. "Looking for love?" he started to chuckle, "I've never been in love, so how can I be looking for it?"

Pansy was caught off guard by his laughing, "Weasley, I'm serious. Just because you have never been in love doesn't mean you aren't looking for it."

Ron continued to laugh, "I think I'll know how I feel."

"Whatever, Weasley," she said angered. She didn't know why she got mad that he was laughing at her advice. Just because he wasn't looking for love doesn't mean that people like her weren't.

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Leaving a confused red head in the room she ran down the halls tears threatening to pour from her hazel green eyes. She ran into a room, the door looked as if it just appeared at the end of the hall. Running in she jumped on the bed and cried. When she was all out of tears she looked around. The room looked like a normal room - a muggle room to be exact. It was pink with stuff animals and a lamp on either side of the bed, being held up by the bedside tables. Only one lamp was on giving the room a shallow glow. Needing to wash her face she got up from the bed ready to leave when a door appeared in the corner.

She thought in awe in where she heard of a room like this. "I found the Come and Go Room. Haha, I found the Room of Requirement." She said her mouth hanging open as she starred around. She thought of chocolate ice cream and it appeared on the bed along with a spoon.

Walking over to the door she walked inside and looked in the mirror. Looking back at herself she saw her eyes were red from crying. Her nose red, too from sniffling. Washing her face off she walked back to the bed and begun to eat the cold frosted ice cream. About an hour later she heard her name being called.

-

Ron sat there in the abandoned classroom several minutes longer before getting up to search for the now lost girl. _What did I say?_ He searched the whole castle and couldn't find her. He chose to check the 7th floor again before returning to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Parkinson? Parkinson?" he jumped when a hidden door appeared and out stepped Pansy Parkinson in the flesh. He could tell she had been crying. _But, why? _

"What do you want?" she asked venomously.

"To…to talk," he choked out.

"Don't you think you've done enough talking?"

"What did I do to you to get you so mad, huh? What because I talked to you? Well you told me to."

Pansy swallowed, "No, it wasn't any of that." she whispered. How was she to tell him that he hurt her feelings from laughing at her? That she was looking for love and she think she found it, but the one she thought she found it in didn't find it in her? That the one she found it in wasn't even looking for it? She couldn't.

"Then what was it?"

"Do we have to talk out here?" she asked him. He stepped inside the still open door and sat on the bed, she following his lead.

Now side by side, Ron begun to feel _hot. _"So, what's bugging ya?"

"You?" she replied simply.

"Me? What I do?"

She was going to beat his brain in if he didn't start reading in-between the lines. "You fucking laughed at me! Okay, I'm looking for love! You may not be but some people are!"

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I hurt your _feelings_?" he asked a smirk crossing his features.

Pansy nodded her head. "Me? Hurt your feelings? Haha!" he laughed.

The brunette couldn't help but suppress a giggle, "What's so funny?" she pushed him.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd ever see the day Pansy Parkinson admit she has feelings." he chuckled.

"Well I've changed a lot over the summer. I've been through a lot, too. I don't want to hate you no more Weasley."

"I don't want to hate you no more either, Parkinson."

"Truce?" she held her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand and then at her, "Truce."

"You do realize no one could know about this right?" she informed him.

"Yeah, I know, but they don't have to know." he replied and it was then he thought he found what he was looking for. He didn't know what it was, but it was there. There was no way to be sure - at least not yet. He'd just have to wait and see.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. What _do _you say after 7 years of loathing? Hate? War? You didn't know what should be said. What should be done? All you had to go off of was how you felt then and there.

"So, I should be goin-" Ron begun but was cut off by her lips on his.

It was just like a movie. Years of hate, they get an understanding of each other, they forgive, want to forget, and they kiss. Only that it was backwards. He felt as if should be the one taking the first step. To be the one to be the bigger person. To be the one to kiss her. Comfort her.

After several seconds of shock he wrapped his arms around her. She was already in his lap and kissing him, so he didn't have to rearrange his body or hers. He kissed her hard, more hungry. He guessed she felt it too, because she dipped her tongue into his mouth fighting to win the battle of the tongues.

She pushed him back some so he was now lying down. _You are a true Slytherin. Always in command. _He thought as she kissed him harder. Her hands roamed his body - feeling every inch of him. Her hands reached his hair and she begun to pull and run her hands through it when a clock went off.

Jumping off of him they looked around the room. All that accompanied them were the stuff animals and walls. The red head stretched behind him and hit the 'snooze' button on the digital clock.

"I guess I should be going?" she said flushed.

The brunette walked to the door ready to exit when Ron grabbed her hand. He pulled her into another kiss. Slightly pushing him back she smiled, "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. Remember don't blow our cover." she kissed him one final time before exiting.

Ron walked back to the bed smiling. "She's the one," he whispered.

-

All month they followed their new routine. It was like waking up and brushing your teeth. It had to be done. It had to happen other wise you'll feel dirty; even after showing. You'd still have that bitter taste in your mouth.

One night before the Thanksgiving Holidays when they were sitting in the Room of Requirements Ron spoke, "I have something for you."

Pansy looked up from the chair she was sitting in. She'd been reading over her DADA homework as he sat there watching her. "What is it?" she asked excited.

Ron's eyes shone with just as much excitement as hers, "You'll have to wait and see." he passed her a green bag.

She stuck her hand in the green bag and pulled out a rectangular sliver box with a sliver and green ribbon, "Huh? Are these Slytherin colors?" she asked smiling.

Pulling the lid off the box she pulled out a gold and sliver snake bracelet. It had red gems for its eyes. Two snakes were twined together. In order to put it on you had to open the heads and snap them. "Thank you so much! I have to get you something. This must've coast you a fortune. How'd you get it we haven't even gone to Hogsmead, yet?"

Ron brushed it off accepting the kiss she gave him. "You don't have to get me anything. This gem," he indicated as he put it on for her, "this gem is for when we are around our friends. If ever I am being to harsh just touch it and I'll know."

She kissed him again and laid her head on his chest, "Ron?"

"Umm?" he answered.

"What are we?"

"What'd you mean?"

"What are we? Are we dating? Are we just friends? What are we?"

Ron thought about it, "I'd…I'd like to be with you if you are willing to be with me."

Pansy looked up at him, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Then you are mine and I don't have to share you!" he laughed kissing her.

"Good, because I'm not sharing you either." she kissed him back. Not feeling she'd be able to control the fire that's been burning in her for so long.

Ron's hand roamed her body. He kissed her navel. His hand pulled her shirt off her head, as she removed his. After she pulled off his pants he removed hers. Now she was lying there in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Ron I've never done this before. I know everyone thinks I have, but I haven't." she said looking him in the eyes, fear showing in hers.

"Trust me," he whispered to her and they experienced a night full of noise and love in the air.

-

OK, SO WHAT U THINK? HOW ABOUT U TELL ME IN A REVIEW? I DIDN'T WANT TO ADD AN ACTUAL SEX SCENE BECAUSE SUM PPLE DON'T LIKE IT SOOO DETAILED! I AM ONE OF THEM! I'M SURE U ALL KNOW WHAT NOISE & LUV IN THE AIR MEAN RIGHT? REVIEW!! If you want to see the picture of the bracelet look on my profile.


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY HPS characters'; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I have some reviews…that's always good, right? I hope to get twice as many reviews. I'm not going to pressure anyone to review because if they don't like my stories that may be the reason they're not reviewing, so whatever. This is a pretty long chapter and Happy Thanksgiving!!!

**Thanks sooooooo much for black wolfgirl2722 for being an awesome beta-er! She beta's all of my stories and is very quick with getting a chapter back to you. Thanks again.**

-

"But, you can't go! Who's going to stay here with me?" Pansy whined two days before the Thanksgiving Holidays were suppose to begin.

"But, I've told you multiple times. I have to go home with my family for Thanksgiving. I have never missed a holiday away from home." he said kissing her. They were standing in an empty classroom, their relationship still unknown.

She hugged him, "But what about me? What about your girlfriend? I can't go home for the holidays because my family and I don't get along as well as yours does."

"Then come with me? Come to my house for Thanksgiving." he said surprising the both of them.

She jumped off the desk, barley moving because he blocked her. She thought a moment, considering his offer. She could be there with him and a family she knew would accept her, despite their differences or stay there and beg him to stay to no arrival? "I'm not so sure about that. My dad will be outraged and I don't want to see what awaits me at the manor when I get there."

"What? Does he hit you?" Ron asked looking in her eyes questioning.

Her eyes filled up with tears, "Only when I'm bad. Only when I'm out of line." she paused breathing in deeply. "I'm not a perfect person, so I'm not going to pretend to be, but it's just some people that you have to respect all the time. Some people you can't be yourself around. Some…some people you must fear." she whispered the last sentence so quietly she thought he didn't hear her, but he did. He heard everything, always paying attention to her words, he did. He never knew what she was going to say.

He hugged her, kissing her forehead, "Okay, no more tears. That's the past and I promise as long as you're with me. He will never lay a hand on you…no one will."

She kissed him back believing in him. Believing he wouldn't let anything happen to her or anyone hurt her. "Okay, I want to come. I want to come with you to your house, but you have to ask your mother first." she smiled at him. Putting her arms around his neck they kissed. This kiss like any other they have shared made them want more – more than they were willing to give at the moment.

The red head broke the kiss, "See you at dinner. I'm going to owl my mother now." He said kissing her again before walking to the door.

"Oh, and Ron?" He nodded to her. "Tell her not to tell my father."

He nodded leaving her in the room alone.

Walking to the door with a smile on her face minutes later she exited walking down the hall alone or so she thought.

"So, shagging Weasley are we?" she heard a voice drawl behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

She whirled around to see none other than the blonde Draco Malfoy and brunette Blaise Zabini.

"I…I am not shagging the red head," she said as if she was disgusted. "I was simply telling him if he forfeited the quidditich match that he won't get beat up after ." _Quick thinking._

The blonde's eyes flickered, "You're lying. We watched you kiss him and how will Mr. Parkinson take it that you'll be going to his house this time of the year?" he asked a sinister smile appeared on his once smooth features wrinkling it. He saw red hair peak around the corner. He smirked this was his moment.

She knew what he was about to do as soon as his head lowered, but did she know what she was about to do? Was she going to be able to go through with it? But, if she didn't her and Ron would be figured out. Her thoughts were cut short as Malfoy's soft, pale lips touched her own.

_Oh, Merlin! This feels good, but so wrong._ She thought as his hands went to her waist. _Ron!_

Then there was that little thud that made her step back, rubbing her mouth furiously. She ran to the end of the corridor to see who it was when she saw the red hair fly around the corner. "Ron?" she questioned her eyes stepping on a piece of parchment. Opening it up she silently read it to herself:

_Dear Mother, _

_I know you don't approve of my grades during the year, but I am to be a man in a couple of months, and ask of you to treat as so when I ask you of this favor. Now, don't freak out-most likely you won't – but I wish to bring home Pansy Parkinson? I know she's a Slytherin and we've all been to battle with both her and her parents but I think I love her. How do you know when you're in love? It's just the strangest things that I say and do when I'm around her. Like I can be me, but also another side of me I never knew I had. Know what I mean? Mum, I really do love her and hope you'll get to know her how I have over the past few months._

_Love you youngest son, Ronald Weasley. _

_P.S. Please, don't tell her father of us. You are the only persons who know of us…for now._

She began to cry all over again.

"So, you do love him?"

She looked back and saw they were at her side. "You knew he was there. You knew he was there didn't you, and you decided to do it anyway? What's wrong with you? Can't I be happy?" she questioned the blonde.

Blaise – who has kept quiet since they saw her spoke up, "We just had to be sure. You are our responsibility. We're like Weasley. He has Granger and Potter, and we have each other." he said. "Did I just compare us to the Gryffindors?"

Pansy smiled at them, "So, you already knew?"

"No, we just let you run out of the commons everyday for two months, and not follow you." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Oh, I love you guys!" she squealed pulling them into a bear hug.

"We… love you too, Pansy…but if you don't.…..let us go we……won't be alive…. to love," the blonde chocked out.

She let them go smiling, feeling some weight lift from her shoulders. "Now, go get Weasley." they said together.

Pansy stood there. Was she being Punk'd? How did she know of that muggle show, anyhow?

"Go, go now, before he goes and has Granger or Lavender comfort him." Blaise said ushering her on.

Pansy must've thought "comfort" in another way and replied, "To hell, they will!" before taking off down the halls in search of the Gryffindor Commons.

After running for about an hour in search of the hidden commons she gave up. Walking to the Room of Requirements she pictured the room she used months ago when she was hurt by him. _Now, I'm the one doing the hurting._ She thought walking in.

"What are you doing here? Looking for a place to shag Malfoy?" she heard the voice that had the only ability to make her feel guilty. The only voice that made her knees go weak, her heart pump faster and the room spin around her.

"It's not like that…" she began.

"Oh, it isn't, then what would've it been like if I was you?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose picturing her boyfriend kissing Draco Malfoy. "You'll kiss Draco?"

He looked at her bewildered, "Bloody no! Let me rephrase that. What would've it been like if I were kissing Hermione?"

She bit her lip. What if it was reversed? What if she was the one looking on watching her boyfriend kissing his best friend, with no sound to hear what they were saying? "I would be furious, but I will still let you explain what happened, so you're being selfish right now."

"Fine, explain."

"Draco and Blaise already know about us," she said cautiously. He looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would she tell them? Them of all people. "But, I didn't tell them, they already knew. They followed me here one day. But, Ron you have to understand that we're just like you, Potter, and Granger. We're like brothers and sisters – been together for as long as anyone can remember."

"Than why will he kiss you? Because I will never kiss Hermione just for the simple fact we are like brother and sister." he stated.

"Because he said he had to see if I really loved you. If we really loved each other, so please don't leave me."

"Love? You love me? Me? Clumsy, red head, greedy, Ronald Weasley?" he asked getting off of the bed with the chocolate covered spoon in his hand.

"I…I guess I do," she said.

Ron looked down at her, "I love you, too. Slytherin, pretty, loveable, bitchy Pansy Parkinson." he replied leaning down pressing his lips on hers. _Draco's lips may feel good, but Ron's is to die for. Plus, I'm not bitchy…just misunderstood._

"Come on, we have to get to dinner. But, first we have to mail this letter." he whispered in her hair. He just said he loved her, and she him, but he felt the same. As if no one can break them apart and no one was, at least not without a fight.

"Together? The both of us?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't want to then no," he said simply knowing she thought word will get back to her father and she'll be punished.

"It's not that I don't want to, but what about my father? I just can't."

"I know. I know." kissing her with every word before walking out.

Pansy waited a few minutes before walking down to the Great Hall and taking her seat in-between her two favorite men…besides Ron.

"So, how'd it go? Do we need to kill anyone?" they ushered together before she even took a breath.

"No, seriously what's with you guys and killing every boyfriend I have?"

They looked at her, both biting a piece of chicken, "Protection."

She shook her head smiling how was she to deny them that?

-

Later that day the Slytherin and Gryffindor trio walked down the halls to the Room of Requirements. Two of them who weren't suppose to know anything acted confused.

"I don't understand. Why do Harry, Ron, and I have to go with ya'll to the Come and Go Room?" Hermione asked.

"Because you do, now can it Granger," Pansy replied annoyed she was asking so many questions.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Reaching the room they all stepped in. Ron being the first to talk.

"Hermione, Harry, I know you guys are wondering why you're here so be patient."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, "Ron, we know why we're here."

"You do, Harry?" the red head sounded as surprised as a child being taken to Disney World on their birthday.

"Yeah, you got yourself into some kind of trouble with these three and now we have to duel, but I should warn you I pack a really good right hock." the other boy said smiling.

Ron's eyes opened wide, "It's not about fighting. Why do you and 'Mione always think I get myself into trouble when you're not around?"

"Because you do," Hermione simply stated, Harry picking up where she left off.

"If it's not with you being in trouble than it must be you're about to tell us that you and Parkinson have been sneaking around for the past two and a half months?" he asked as Ron's and the Slytherins' expressions' changed from upper hand to shook.

"How'd you know?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you didn't think that the house would not notice Ron's absences? He keeps us all up in the night with his snoring and if we're able to have a peaceful sleep then something's amiss. So, we followed him here one night and saw Ding-Dong and Ditch here following her. A word of advice Malfoy if you knock on a door stay there for at least two minutes because in the muggle world you'll be arrested for Ding-Dong and Ditching someone's house." Hermione explained.

"So, I guess it's nothing we have to talk about?" Ron asked.

They all nodded their heads no, "So, how about you all leave us be?" Pansy put in, earning her some glares from Draco and Blaise.

"What do you two do when we're not here? You touch her Weasley? You know what we have to talk, excuse us Pansy." the two men said walking out with Ron in between them. All that could be heard was Blaise's voice, "Don't…have us break your legs…" before his too died away.

Hermione sized that opportunity to get a word in with the girl opposite her, "Excuse us too, Harry." she said pushing him out of the door.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go back to the commons with, Ginny," he said the door slamming behind him.

Back in the room Hermione rounded on Pansy, "You know how I am always a positive thinker and always try to stay that way, right Parkinson?" she asked as Pansy nodded her head. "Well, if you ever hurt Ron with so much as a look I'll hex you and make sure you never get back with him. Ron and Harry are the only ones I know as brothers and no one, not even their lovers will hurt them, get that?" she asked again fingering her wand. Again Pansy nodded before Hermione continued, "Make sure you do because this will be the only time I tell you this." and at that moment the door opened with the three men stepping through.

"Remember what we said Weasley," Draco called in before closing the door behind his and Blaise's departure.

"Bye, Ronald," Hermione said kissing him on the check, "Bye Pansy and remember." she said flashing a pearly white smile at them before she too departed to the halls of Hogwarts.

"Hey, Granger." Draco Malfoy spoke to her.

"Malfoy," she kept her poise and walked on.

"You should get with me sometime, since Weasley is with my best friend."

"You wish!" she called turning a corner.

"Haha! Pay up!" Blaise said taking 6 gallons from Draco.

"She just can't handle the Malfoy charm," he stated walking away.

"Malfoy charm my arse!" Blaise followed to the Slytherin dorms.

-

"They threatened to cut of my…my…mommy!" he said horrified.

"Oh, don't worry they won't do anything." she comforted him.

"What'd 'Mione say to you?" he asked getting over his shock.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just that we should get together sometime."

"Lair."

"So, and?"

"It's that bad, uh?"

Pansy smiled, "Yeah."

-

The following day passed uneventful for the two. They woke up, kissed, showered, kissed, packed, kissed, ate, kissed, talked, kiss, packed some more, kissed, went separate ways, but guess what they did before that? Kissed!

It was November 26th; morning of departure and the Golden and "Sliver" Trio entered a compartment just as the train took off.

"So, we'll see you in a week, Pansy?" Draco and Blaise asked as they stepped off the train.

"Yes, a week got it," she said hugging them before walking over to the Ministry car with Ron. She really hadn't had any problems with Hermione or Ginny considering they already knew about her and Ron and she got along with them fine.

"REMEMBER, Weasley!" they yelled before they two stepped into a car and was off.

An hour later they arrived at a house that leant sideways and gnomes covered the back yard. Pansy didn't know how she got so attracted to such a place like that after living in a manor twenty times this size and servant to wait on her hand and foot. _Because that wasn't me. _

"Ohhhh, I've missed you all so very much! Hermione your hair has gotten so long and Harry! You've grown so much." Mrs. Weasley screeched hugging them all.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," the two chorused together.

"And, Ginny! Oh, Ginny, you're as beautiful as ever! Ronald, my baby Ron! You're growing to be quiet the charmer!" she continued making her way through the line. She kissed Ginny on her cheek unresistingly, but when she tried to kiss Ron she had great difficulty. "Stay still, Ron!"

"No, mum not in front of Pansy! She's going to think I'm a baby!" he blushed tomato red as she still got a kiss on his cheek.

She stopped when she got to Pansy. Eyeing her up and down with a smile she stuck her hand out, "Welcome to my home. I hope you feel comfortable."

Pansy shook her hand gratefully and followed the clan into the dining room where she got a lot of stares.

"Ron finally brings a girl home!" Fred said as he George, Bill, and Charlie walked in the back door.

"I here she's a Slytherin," George put in.

"Can you believe it?" Fred spoke again.

"Pee the bed Ron…" George begun.

"Is bringing home a girl," Fred finished.

"And," George spoke yet again.

"She's real!" they twins said together.

Pansy snickered as his brothers went on and on about how "Pee the bed Ron" was bringing home a "real" girl. While, as Ron was turning redder than his hair with each passing moment.

"Now, enough you two. Let your brothers in and go welcome Ron and Miss Parkinson." Mrs. Weasley said setting the table with various foods.

"Parkinson?!" the whole Weasley crew said stopping everything they were doing, even the water seem to stop boiling.

All the red heads turned to Pansy eyeing her. "Way to go Ron!" the twins irrupted with roars followed by the other Weasley's.

"See I told you they'd like you," Ron whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ohhhh," the twins said at his gesture making the couple blush.

"Okay, now that we're all here let's dig in." she said as she placed the last bit of food on the table and Mr. Weasley and Percy took their seats.

At the end of the dinner they all had to say something they were grateful for and that was something neither Ron nor Pansy was looking forward to.

"I am grateful that Ginny agreed to be my wife!" Harry announced as he stood and took a cheers.

"No, way?!" Hermione screamed taking a swig of her butterbeer the others doing the same.

A congrats went to the two before Hermione stood and said her thanks in a slur, "Thanks Mrs. Weasleyyyyy for this lovelyyy meal and everyyyyy other meal eaten here whenever I come." she drowned her bit before taking some more earning her a disapproved look from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, and thanks for this terrific butterbeer." she added not catching the looks from Mrs. Weasley.

It was now Ron's turn and he stood, "Uh… thanks for the love and support I get from my family and my girlfriend if it weren't for her I would've been in a hole of trouble this year." the table went into applause as Ron retook his seat and kissed Pansy's forehead.

Pansy was excused from saying her thanks since she was "new". An hour later most of the table disappeared to bed except Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Pansy.

"I'm off to bed," Pansy announced some time later. "Ron, come up stairs with me."

"In a minute babe. I'll meet you up stairs in a minute just let me help Hermione to her room." Pansy nodded her head walking up the stairs and into the room she was to share with Ron. It had lots of quidditich teams on the walls and the room was dimmed with candles.

She walked over to the bed undressing into just her pink and red bar and panties. Just then the door opened and Ron walked in.

He looked stunned, as many times as they have made love he never actually looked at her body. Curvy and smooth with just the right tanned color.

"Earth to Ron." Pansy waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh? Uh, what?"

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come kiss me?" she asked walking over to him making him lay on the floor. Laying down she took his shirt off of him, putting whipped cream on his chest she licked it off, stopping at his mouth.

"We're going to play a little game. If you win I take care of you tonight, if I win you take care of _me_." she paused kissing him. "Now the object of the game is to find my spot in thirty seconds. If you do then tonight's all about you. And time begins…now." she said. Instantly he kissed her neck making her shudder. "No, fare…fucker."

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. "Where did you get that whipped cream from?" he asked.

"I got my ways." she smiled kissing him.

Pushing her back he spoke, "I can handle you…and me."

"Oh, you can, can you?" she smirked. He nodded his head, "Oh, yeah I got a man."

He leant in again and kissed her this time deeper. Removing her knickers he began his task. Her eyes closing in pleasure and pain she shuddered out, "I love you."

**The End.**

-

**So I know this isn't something you would normally get from me, but I was bored and I hope you don't hate me for it! I personally think this is a good ending, but I may make a squeal for this for another holiday, but it's not likely. Tell me what you think in a review and tell me who are your favorite parings in a poll because I'm going to use the couple that has the most polls in the Christmas Holiday Special! Review!!!**


End file.
